


burnt pancakes

by boxofroses



Series: parents au [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, wonwoo is a bad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Like all things that go wrong in Wonwoo’s life, it had started with him thinking “how hard can it really be?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: parents au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986253
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	burnt pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, back again with self-indulgent parents au!wonhui. i promise i'll write the soonhoon story soon cause im excited to explore parents soonhoon too hehe 
> 
> this idea i got while i was actually making pancakes myself for breakfast this morning and i just had to write wonwoo trying to make junhui breakfast in bed ;;
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Like all things that go wrong in Wonwoo’s life, it had started with him thinking “how hard can it really be?”

He swears that gesture really had been meant to be done out of the goodness of his heart and nothing but good _good_ faith.

“Daddy, I think that’s burnt,” Yiren says as she leans onto her elbows on the kitchen countertop beside him, eyeing the pancake that Wonwoo is slowly but surely setting on fire. And she had been right too, grimacing alongside him as he flips over the pancake with the spatula and sees how charred it is. So much for golden brown perfection, he cries on the inside as he realizes he’s fucked up his sixth pancake in a row.

The pan lets out a cloud of smoke which blows up in his and Yiren’s face when he moves it, the both of them coughing as Wonwoo tries to fan the gas away.

“Daddy the fire alarm is going off again,” Yingyue screeches from the other end while covering her ears, bowl of yogurt and strawberries in front of her abandoned as she rushes over to Wonwoo. “Daddy!”

Wonwoo panics but tries not to let it show. “Yes I can hear it sweetie!” _Fuck_ , all the while cursing internally. “Mrs. Kim,” he calls for the nanny who rushes into the kitchen within seconds.

“Yes, sir?” she responds, courteously trying to ignore the glint of panic in his eyes and voice.

“Can you please take the girls to the living room to play?” Wonwoo says, quickly hoisting Yiren down back onto the floor but he’s met with two high-pitched protests of “No!” as the nanny tries to usher them out of the kitchen.

“I want to make breakfast for papa too!” Yingyue stomps her feet.

“Daddy you promised we can help!” Yiren whines whilst grabbing the hem of his shirt and looks at him with the biggest puppy eyes he’s ever seen her do.

“Yeah daddy you promised!” his youngest joins in again. _Where did this stubbornness come from? Geez_.

Defeated at this daughters’ determination within seconds and too emotionally exhausted to even fight back, Wonwoo only gives the nanny a look and purses his lips in a line, feeling his soul leaving his body. She thankfully gets the message and goes over to open one of the kitchen windows to let the smoke out—at least to ease Wonwoo’s mind a little.

“Can you make sure Junhui isn’t up yet?” Wonwoo sighs as he scratches his head, trying to think about where he went wrong with this. Deciding to cook was probably where he went wrong but he decides to blame it on the batter. It’s gotta be the batter. The batter is too thin and runny that’s why it burnt so easily. “And if he is, don’t let him come downstairs yet.”

The nanny only nods and quickly shuffles up the stairs and towards their master bedroom.

“Daddy,” Yiren gently calls for him, her hand tugging on the hem of his shirt as she tries to get his attention. “Can I try flipping the pancake this time?”

“Not fair! I want to try this time too!” Yingyue butts in. “ _Yiren jie always gets her way!_ ”

“ _I do not! You’re more spoilt by papa than I am!_ ”

“ _You’re more spoilt by daddy than I am!_ ”

“ _I am not!_ ”

“ _Yes, you are!_ ”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Wonwoo raises his voice as he separates his daughters who were starting to scream at each other in Chinese—quite frankly a little frightened too since Junhui’s Chinese _also_ only ever comes out at home whenever he’s pissed off. “Don’t fight. You’ll both get turns to flip the pancake. Also, papa and I love both of you equally so don’t say stuff like that to each other ever again.”

His daughters still pout and refuse to look at each other, crossing their tiny arms across their chests and throwing their faces away from one another. Wonwoo couldn’t really do anything aside from ruffle both of their hairs and start the frying pan again, the sound of the sizzling butter enough to make his pouty daughters show interest in the cooking again as they shyly stand up on their tippy-toes to get a peek of what Wonwoo was doing.

“Daddy,” Yiren mumbles after he pours in the batter and watches the air bubbles form on the surface of the pancake. “Yingyue can go first.”

“No,” Yingyue sniffles this time. “Jie can go first.”

Wonwoo lets out a hearty chuckle. “Let’s try doing it together, okay? With daddy too. Come on, stand here on the stool.”

\--

Approximately an hour later and with thankfully zero more fights, Wonwoo had managed to cook up a decent stack of pancakes decorated with an abundance of honey, whip cream and strawberries, a bowl of poorly cut up fruit and yogurt, and tea that’s probably been steeped a little too long.

Yingyue and Yiren had insisted on wanting to carry the tray of food but the thought of them dropping it after everything that Wonwoo had gone through in the past hour made him shudder and somehow functioned his brains enough to manage to talk them out of it.

“Now, be gentle when you wake papa up,” Wonwoo says in a hushed whisper when they’re right by the bedroom door. Both girls nod and try to push the door open as quietly as possible as all three of them tiptoe in.

Junhui was still asleep when they finally approach the bed, nestled underneath thick blankets as his chest slowly rises up and down.

“Papa,” it’s Yingyue who holds onto Junhui’s arm first to shake him awake. “Papa, wake up.”

“Papa,” Yiren joins in and by the twitch in Junhui’s closed eyes, Wonwoo could tell that he’s slowly stirring awake.

It takes a few more seconds for Junhui to finally flutter his eyes open, barely registering the three figures standing by him and lets out a confused “huh?”

Ticked off and a little impatient, Yingyue throws her entire body weight on top of Junhui which finally wakes him up fully, letting out a soft groan. “Papa wake up!”

“ _Baobei, papa is trying to sleep,_ ” Junhui mumbles sleepily but Yingyue still doesn’t let up.

“Papa, we made you breakfast,” Yiren says. “Daddy made pancakes.”

“Daddy made _what_ now?” Junhui questions, a little in disbelief and now fully awake as he sits up and sees Wonwoo, smiling a shy little smile with a tray of food in his hands.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo greets him. “I know you’ll just say I’m being cheesy—”

Junhui chuckles, wrapping his arms around Yingyue who he has manhandled into sitting on his lap. “Good, at least you’re self-aware.”

Yiren also climbs onto the bed to join Junhui and her sister as Wonwoo sets the tray of food down. Junhui’s eyes widening a little as he sees the array of food set before him.

“Wow,” he says in awe. “Jeon Wonwoo, what a husband you are.”

“Yiren jie and I flipped the pancakes together, papa!” Yingyue exclaims proudly.

“You did? That’s my girls,” Junhui coos and pinches both of their cheeks—earning him a huge grin from Yingyue and a shy blush from Yiren. “And daddy? What did daddy do?”

Yingyue laughs. “Daddy almost burnt the kitchen down!”

“I did not!” Wonwoo defends himself and pouts.

“Daddy almost cried when the fire alarm went off again,” Yiren also giggles. Junhui only smirks at him, still so pretty even with eyes and cheeks a little swollen from sleep, and Wonwoo has now just come to terms that Junhui and their daughters will always tease him. _Well, as long as they’re happy_ , he thinks.

“And what’s the special occasion that you suddenly made breakfast for me, Jeon Wonwoo?” Junhui tilts his head to the side a little, looking directly at Wonwoo.

“Just wanted to spoil you a little,” he says in return, feeling a blush emerge on his cheeks. “I know you’ve been so tired lately filming your new movie and the girls and I just want to take care of you, Jun-ah.”

Endeared, Junhui reaches his hand out to ruffle Wonwoo’s hair this time. “Well, if the pancake batter in your hair and face is any indicator, then I want to say thank you, I love this,” and smiles at him. “And I love you.”

“Papa! Papa! Let me feed you a strawberry please!” Yingyue thrashes in his arms and tries to reach for the bowl of fruit and yogurt. Wonwoo is thankful that Yingyue distracted Junhui from seeing what a blushing mess he had turned into at his words. He runs his fingers through his hair and Junhui had been right as well, there was pancake batter, but that’s nothing a quick shower couldn’t solve.

“Daddy, feed papa a strawberry too!” his youngest gestures for him.

But Junhui had butted in quicker and with a devilishly handsome smirk to match too. “I think daddy should feed me all of this since he loves me so so much and papa is tired.”

Though Wonwoo lets out a playful groan and a noise of protest as he begrudgingly scoots closer to Junhui and picks up the plate of pancakes, he can’t help but think back to his daughters’ scuffle in the kitchen earlier. It wasn’t Yiren or Yingyue that he spoiled the most. It was Junhui. And God did he love spoiling Junhui.

Junhui opens his mouth prettily, waiting for a forkful of pancake, and Wonwoo, determined to get back at Junhui’s cocky attitude maybe just a little, shoves the forkful a little forcefully into the older’s mouth which makes Junhui gag as it hits the back of his throat and as if on auto-pilot, punches Wonwoo’s chest in retaliation. Both Yiren and Yingyue only laugh as they watch their dads.


End file.
